Un matrimonio y una visita al urólogo
by Nonimi
Summary: Takano ha estado teniendo problemas médicos en su "parte" y necesita con urgencia un urólogo. Atendiéndolo un joven y tímido doctor Onodera. A la Par sus amigos Kirishima y Takafumi pronto se casaran. Takano se la quiere jugar y Ritsu oculta un oscuro pasado Se podrían sumar otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Les traigo una nueva historia, donde veremos distintas parejas de nuestra querida serie sekaiichi hatsukoi.**

 **Les informo que me inspire en parte, de un antiguo fanfic que publique hace muchos años sobre otra serie y en otra cuenta, pero les digo para que no vayan a estar creyendo que estoy plagiando a alguien. ^^**

 **Espero lo disfruten! y por cierto a la par estoy publicando en otra página con el mismo nombre de autor :)**

* * *

Masamune Takano un importarte gerente de una gran compañía, era el más hábil en su campo, nadie le ganaba y ningún negocio se le escapaba. Pero eso no era todo, además de todos sus atributos intelectuales, estaba dotado de grandes atractivos físicos, un cara de dios griego y un cuerpo apolíneo, nada que envidiarle a ningún modelo.

Era admirado tanto por hombres como mujeres, ambos sexos baboseaban con él. Pero solo algunos tenían privilegio de compartir la cama con un inmortal como él, además el rumor decía que no dejaba nada que criticar, pues el sexo con él era una experiencia divina y sublime, un "paraíso terrenal".

Sin embargo estos días el joven hombre que ya llegaba a sus treinta no se encontraba bien y lo peor es que no sabía a quién contarle de sus males, pues pese a todo tenía algo de vergüenza, ¿Acaso era normal que a un hombre de su edad le doliera el "miembro y otras molestias en la zona? Decidió esperar un par de días, de seguro ya se le pasaría.

Ese día se disponía a almorzar con dos de sus grandes amigos, Yokozawa quien además era su asistente personal y Hatori, el hijo de un gran empresario, con quien siempre se veía para asociarse en distintas asociaciones.

El almuerzo transcurrió de lo más normal, hablaron alegremente de distintos asuntos, dejando de lado por un tiempo, todo lo relacionado con dinero y negocios.

 _\- Me caso –_ Pronuncio torpemente y algo sonrojado Yokozawa

 _\- ¡Que! –_ Exclamaron al unísono los otros dos, no sabían qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, ambos creían haber escuchado mal, no podía ser verdad lo que estaban escuchando.

 _-Bueno, es lo que escucharon. Con Zen hemos decidido hacerlo legal, básicamente porque si a él le pasa algo Hiyo quedaría a la deriva, y como saben ella para mí, es como una hija. Así que para evitar problemas lo formalizaremos. Sera algo muy pequeño, ambos están invitados y Masamune ¿Podrías ser mi testigo? –_ Dijo Takafumi, ya más tranquilo, habiendo superado la etapa de nervios, y al fin dejando escapar su alegría.

Takano estaba por aceptar la propuesta de su amigo cuando sus molestias lo aproblemaron, sentía como si agujas se le clavaran en la vejiga y la uretra, junto a unas ganas incontrolables de orinar. Salió rápidamente al baño, mientras le gritaba un _"claro"_ a su amigo. Takafumi y Hatori, quedaron confundidos, no sabían que diablos había pasado.

Luego de unos minutos, Masamune volvió ya relajado y algo apenado por la emergencia recién vivida, no sabía como expresar lo recién ocurrido.

\- _Taka, claro que me encantaría ser tu testigo, después de todo, he visto cada etapa de su relación y se como ambos se quieren con locura, además de saber que tanto amas a esa adorable pequeña –_ Dijo Masamune, expresando mucha felicidad ante su mejor amigo.

- _Ahora nos explicas que fue lo de recién, ¿Viste a alguna amiguita, de esas que te llevas a la cama? ¿O acaso te dolió lo del matrimonio? –_ Dijo Hatori riendo, mientras molestaba a su amigo.

\- _Chicos, esto, como lo digo… Tengo problemas con mi "amigo" de ahí abajo, me duele un montón y me la paso orinando ¿No saben que rayos puede ser? –_ Pregunto un avergonzado Takano, él podía hablar de sexo y mujeres (y un par de veces hombres) sin tapujo, pero le molestaba hablar de sus propios genitales, todo un macho. Se avergonzó de sí mismo.

\- _Quizá donde lo estuviste metiendo –_ Comento Yoshiyuki sonriendo, aguantando las ganas de reírse en la cara de su amigo.

- _No creo que sea algo grave, pero deberías ir a un especialista. Le diré a Zen que te recomiende uno, ya que el no te puede atender pues su área son los niños –_ Dijo su amigo muy serio, mientras sacaba su móvil para contactar a su pareja.

Luego del incidente siguieron conversando de cosas banales, no atosigaron más a Yokozawa con el tema del matrimonio, pues sabían lo cerrado que era el "oso" con esos temas, pese a agradecían la confianza por ser los primeros en enterarse y bueno Takano estaba aún más feliz por poder ser testigo de su amigo, que si bien en un pasado había estado detrás de él, hoy en día solo era una gran amistad. Zen nunca se había demostrado hosco con él, sabia toda la historia del amor no correspondido, pero aun Takano a veces sentía que lo miraba con celos, pero no le importaba pues eso demostraba lo loco que estaba por su mejor amigo.

Unos minutos más tarde se sumó Chiaki, un viejo amigo de Yoshiyuki a la reunión mientras se tragaba la comida como desesperado ante los retos de su amigo por no comer despacio.

Y de pronto llego Kirishima, con su sonrisa tan amable como siempre y aun reluciendo su blanco delantal del hospital. Inmediatamente llego, se acercó a su oso, dándole un fugaz beso, acto seguido se sentó a su lado. Yokozawa le regalo una mirada de enojo sonrojado, Chiaki se sonrojo ante el acto, nunca había visto a dos hombres besarse, Hatori lo saludo como si nada raro hubiera pasado y Takano se paró a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por el compromiso, dándole sus mejores deseos, tenía la sensación de que él también podría ser un gran amigo.

Finalmente llegó la hora de marchar a los distinto quehaceres, pero Zen antes de irse le entrego una tarjeta a Takano, explicándole que Yokozawa le había contado del problema. Le recomendó a un urólogo, que si bien se había graduado hace poco, era una eminencia en el área. Masamune agradecía el acto y se despidió de la feliz pareja, rumbo a su hogar para sacar hora con ese tan doctor Onodera.

El día de la consulta llego, se le hacía raro eso de tener que exponerse ante un hombre que no conocía, pues debía reconocer que ya había tenido encuentros sexuales con otros, si bien no eran muchos y prefería a las mujeres, tampoco los descartaba.

Cuando finalmente fue llamado, ante él se presentó un muchacho al parecer menor que el, de cabellos claros y unos lindos ojos verdes, se veía tímido, pero fue muy profesional al presentarse.

Estuvieron hablando de sus males, todo apuntaba a una infección urinaria y finalmente solicito ir a la camilla, quitándose pantalones y ropa interior para poder revisar su virilidad.

Takano se puso un tanto sonrojado, pero hizo lo solicitado. El doctor se acercó profesionalmente a revisar, poniéndose guantes y procediendo a tocar el miembro. Takano no sabe que le paso, pero se estaba excitando ante los actos del doctor, y lo aterraba la vergüenza de esta situación. Onodera lo miro riéndose, y diciendo que no tenia de que avergonzarse no era al primero que le sucedía, aunque pese a lo dicho él también se encontraba sonrojado.

Takano cada momento se sentía aún más acalorado, los labios y el cuerpo entero del doctor se veían tan apetitosos. Se subió la ropa rápidamente y avanzo, tomando a Onodera por sorpresa mientras lo giraba y hacia toma de los labios de este, el chico no puso resistencia alguna y se entregó al placer, fue un beso de aquellos, mucha pasión, lenguas y mordidas.

Cuando terminaron, Onodera se alejó rápidamente mientras su cara estaba completamente roja, no sabia que decir o hacer, era primera vez que sentía y hacia este tipo de cosas.

 _\- Se…se..señor Takano, tiene una infección urinaria, tomara antibióticos por una semana y evite tener relaciones sexuales, pues está muy inflamado –_ Dijo aun tartamudeando y avergonzado Ritsu, extendiéndole una receta.

- _Dime que te volveré a ver, al menos dame tu número móvil –_ Dijo Takano desesperado, algo que nunca había hecho. Pues la gente lo conquistaba y buscaba, el nunca hacia nada. Saco su móvil, pero se dio cuenta que su Iphone se encontraba sin batería, grandioso día para algo así. Acto seguido Ritsu, le entrego un papel con su número y su mail, al modo antiguo de hacer conexiones.

Takano se despidió formalmente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida al doctor, el cual solo correspondió sonrojándose aún más.

 _\- Te llamo a la noche… -_ Termino diciendo Masamune, mientras salía de la consulta médica.

* * *

 **Muchisimas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**

 **Que tengan hermosos días, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Disculpen la demora, pero ya les traigo un nuevo capitulo que como siempre espero lo disfruten un montón.**

 **Quiero agradecer todos, sus hermosos Reviews y favoritos. También a aquellos que siguen esta historia o a mi.**

 **Les recomiendo mi otro fanfic de Sekai, por si aun no lo leen. Se llama "Y todo por un resfrío".**

 **No les quito más tiempo, a leer!**

* * *

Ritsu siguió trabajando el resto del día, tan profesional como siempre. Sin embargo aquel paciente aun de vez en cuando venía a su mente, es más se encontraba realmente ansioso ante la promesa de un "te llamo a la noche", pues nunca había recibido ese tipo de propuestas, ya que mientras estudiaba estuvo cien por ciento enfocado en su carrera ignorando todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, gracias a eso logro terminar la carrera antes de tiempo, ingresar inmediatamente a la especialidad y hoy a sus casi 26 años ya se encontraba con un trabajo estable y muy bien remunerado, además de participar esporádicamente en una que otra investigación en el área.

Por otro lado de la ciudad un ilusionado Takano, ante una experiencia nunca antes vivida llegaba a su oficina, cuando su asistente y amigo lo paro de inmediato, pues tenían un grave problema con un socio norteamericano, estaban a punto de perder el gran negocio del año.

Así que rápidamente Takano se volvió en el Dios del negocio, como era llamado, e inicio una videoconferencia con los dueños de la empresa involucrada, habían miles de dólares que salvar.

Al final de la agitada jornada para ambos personajes, cada uno entre las penumbras de su casa y escuchando la suave lluvia que comenzaba a caer, pensaban en el otro. Uno más ansioso que el otro.

Takano, cuando al fin se calmó luego de la situación vivida, aunque aún quedaban una que otra cosa que zanjar con los socios, el creía firmemente que ningún millón se le escaparía.

Pero ya dejando el trabajo para su próxima jornada, recordó la promesa de la llamada, sacando su IPhone, aun sin batería. Recordando rápidamente aquel papel pasado por su "urólogo favorito" fue por su chaqueta, pero no encontró nada, reviso sus pantalones pero el bendito papel con los datos más importantes no aparecía por ningún lugar. Inclusive fue a buscarlo a su auto, pero para mala suerte de él tampoco logro dar con lo buscado.

Se calmó pensando en que se había caído en algún lugar de la oficina y todo mejoraría, además siempre podía ir a verlo al hospital. Pese a todo esa noche durmió realmente mal, apenas pego el ojo, ya que estaba sumamente preocupado, pues en primera instancia había roto una promesa. Había quedado como un mentiroso, quizá qué diablos iba a pensar el doctor de él. Pero a la vez se sentía como cualquier idiota adolescente, nunca antes le había importado lo que otro pensara de él, menos preocuparse por esto.

Onodera por su parte se sentía frustrado, había sido tan imbécil de creerle al ardiente paciente que lo había visitado y el como cualquier chico de quince le había creído todo. Realmente todo esto era consecuencia de no haber vivido una adolescencia normal, ahora estaba sintiendo y pensando cosas adolescente con retraso, lo que era algo realmente patético.

Se despejo con una taza de café, y se dispuso a revisar nuevamente su próxima conferencia, pues se acercaba un importante congreso, para el cual inclusive tendría que viajar.

Al día siguiente pese a que a que Takano busco su oficina no hayo nada, así que la única solución era dar la cara como todo el hombre que era, pedir disculpas y volver a tener una forma de contacto con Onodera, sin embargo el problema de día anterior se incrementó y no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para probar un mísero bocado. Cuando al fin se libró de todo y al fin había obtenido éxito, pues al Dios de los negocios nada se le escapaba se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde y el hospital estaría cerrado y para su mala suerte, se venía el fin de semana, donde no habían consultas médicas. Decidió calmarse, después de todo no había hecho nada grave, solo era un mal entendido que ya solucionaría pues él era experto en ese tipo de cosas.

El sábado por la tarde se encontró con su amigo, ya que ambos debían comprar la ropa formal para el matrimonio que sería en una semana. Zen con Takafumi habían decidido comprar por separado para darse una sorpresa en cuanto al vestuario.

 _\- Hey Masamune! ¿Te parece bien este?_ – Le repetía la pregunta Yokozawa a su mejor amigo el cual parecía estar en cualquier parte, menos siendo una buena compañía para elegir la mejor ropa para el día que se venía.

 _\- Perdón, estoy algo despistado. Me gusta más la combinación de color negro con azul marino, combinan con tus ojos y son colores que te quedan bien. Además se me ocurre que Zen ira de colores más claros, asi que combinaran bien_ – Termino Masamune, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Este es el momento de disfrutar junto a él y estaba tan feliz de ver a dos personas consolidar su amor y ser legalmente una familia.

Luego de eso, él también se decidió por algo nuevo, ya que después de todo era el testigo de la boda y debía ser el más lindo, se rio ante su pensamiento, seguía siendo un narcisista como siempre. Pasaron a comprar una que otra cosa.

 _\- Oye oso no crees que te deberías comprar ropa interior sexy, vamos a una sexshop –_ Dijo Masamune riendo, sabía que ese tipo de comentarios hacían sonrojar a su amigo. Pero la reacción de este fue todo lo contrario, se quedó estupefacto ante el comentario, al parecer se lo estaba pensado en serio.

Luego de eso le pidió a su amigo ir juntos a uno y se decidió por un modelito que haría suspirar a su futuro esposo. Takano no sabía si reír, pues podía herir los sentimientos del otro, pero a la vez encontraba esta situación tan tierna, después de todo el esperaba lograr en la vida, algo como lo que el parcito le estaba enseñando a él. Mientras estaba en el lugar el también hizo unas compras, después de todo el testigo tiene que darle un buen regalo a la pareja no?

Así transcurrió la tarde, muy tranquila. La cual terminaron en un café, fue en ese momento cuanto Takano se puso serio y le pidió a Yokozawa hablar de algo importante.

 _\- Takafumi, perdón por hacerte sufrir durante años. Siempre me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, pero no los tome en cuenta, jugué contigo. Si bien tuvimos sexo y bastante bueno, nunca te pude ver con otros ojos. Y hasta el día de hoy me molesta haber sido un imbécil que te daba esperanzas, pues sabía que tu no me abandonarías_ – Takafumi intento interrumpir, pero Takano lo interrumpió y siguió hablando – _no sabes cuánto agradezco que Kirishima se haya aparecido en tu vida y te esté dando todo el amor que yo no pude brindarte_.

Al terminar la emotiva conversación ambos terminaron con los ojos húmedos, inmersos en un abrazo de una sólida amistad.

Ya era lunes y lo primero que hizo Takano fue ir al hospital pues tenía planeado conseguir ver a Ritsu como fuera. Primero se paró un rato frente a la sala donde atendía, pero al cabo de unos minutos vio salir a una doctora, la cual no perdió tiempo en guiñarle un ojo, ante lo cual él se hizo el desentendido.

Luego se decidió ir por las secretarias pues estas tendrían algo más de información no? Estas le informaron que el joven doctor, estaría toda la semana fuera, pues se encontraba en un importante congreso, hablando sobre su investigación más reciente, pero que no sabían más al respecto. Finalmente después de uno que otro coqueteo, el Dios de los negocios logro que una de las muchachas le diera el mail de Ritsu, ante lo cual le agradeció con un sutil pero acalorado beso en la mejilla, quedando la pobre chica suspirando y sonrojada.

 _Estimado Ritsu:_

 _Primero que todo perdón por no haberte contacto esa noche. Puedes creer lo ridícula que es la vida, se me perdió el papel con la forma de contactarme contigo. Pese a que lo busque no hubo caso, trate de ir antes al hospital a buscarte, pero por problemas en mi compañía no pude ir hasta el día de hoy, donde me encuentro con la noticia que te has ido. Así que espero puedas disculparme y me aceptes una cerveza o un café, para que nos conozcamos más. Pero créeme, yo no estoy jugando._

 _Espero pronto noticias tuyas y añoro aún más tu regreso. Besos._

 _Atte: Masamune_

Pero la semana trascurrió sin mayores novedades, Masamune ya estaba histérico, revisaba su mail cada cinco minutos y ante cualquier notificación sacaba su celular independiente de donde estuviera, pero nadie le respondía el mail enviado.

Ritsu tuvo una semana agitada, se lo pasaba de exposición en exposición y no tuvo tiempo de revisar su mail a conciencia hasta el día miércoles, donde se encontró con tamaña sorpresa. Pero se decidió a ignorarlo, el no estaba de humor para sufrir y menos para estar pendiente de un tipo. Todo sentimiento adolescente había desaparecido, él era un hombre que solo se enfocaría en su maravillosa carrera médica.

Por otro lado un desesperado Takano después de muchos mails sin respuesta. Se decidió a dejar el aire lastimoso que lo estaba persiguiendo y a conseguir lo que quería, pues él lo alcanzaba todo en la vida, el castaño no se le escaparía. Se sintió nuevamente lleno de energía.

Era sábado y el matrimonio de su mejor amigo, los novios se veían reluciente, aunque había uno bastante más nervioso que el otro. La pequeña Hiyo revoloteaba alrededor de los dos, tan linda como siempre, como una pequeña hadita, pensaba Takano.

El juez encargado de casarlos, ya estaba empezando a dar las órdenes para proceder con el matrimonio, cuando las puertas de la recepción se abrieron y un ojiverde entre apurado, el corazón de Takano dio un salto, y solo una frase retumbaba en su mente, alguien se las pagaría…

* * *

 **Como siempre gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado como va avanzado la historia.**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios/sugerencias/criticas/opiniones :)**

 **Que tengan una linda semana, abrazos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, perdón por la demora, quizá sea un capítulo un tanto lento, pero es necesario.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

Ritsu iba realmente preocupado, se había retraso en el congreso y por ende iba más que atrasado a la boda de uno de sus amigos dentro del hospital, pues el doctor Kirishima además había sido uno de sus profesores, a aquel que le tenía más cariño.

Al llegar al lugar y mientras se realizaba la ceremonia, más de una vez sintió como si alguien no le quitara la vista, pero por más que intentaba buscar al dueño o dueña de la mirada, no daba con algunos ojos en particular.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, Zen estuvo en todo momento al lado de su hermosa hija Hiyo, quien sonreía como nunca al ver que su papi y onii-chan, ahora su segundo papá, por fin serian una pareja ante los ojos de todo.

Takano pese a ser bastante frío, aunque no era más que una carcasa, realmente se emocionó en la ceremonia, pero lo que más le hizo pensar fue la situación en la cual se encontraba en ese momento, todos sus amigos ya tenían familia o estaban por hacerlo, todos tenían una vida construida y en cambio él, solo se reducía a conquistas casuales, sexo desenfrenado con hombres y mujeres, y negocios, nada le importaba realmente, no había algo a lo que estuviera aferrado en un cien por ciento, y eso lo hizo sentir bastante deprimido y solo, pero inmediatamente cambio ese pensamiento, para reemplazarlo por toda la alegría necesaria para la boda su mejor amigo.

Takafumi y Kirishima no podían más de felicidad, realmente era algo que añoraban desde hace mucho tiempo, emanaban tanto romanticismo y amor, que más de algún invitado boto una que otra lágrima. Cuando fue el intercambio de anillos, Yokozawa también puso uno en la mano de Hiyo, quien no tenía idea de esta sorpresa y rompió en llanto, abalanzándose sobre el cuello de su nuevo papi, y besando su mejilla con mucho amor, Zen no resistió la tentación y se unió al abrazo familiar, provocando un aplauso espontáneo de la muchedumbre.

Ya en el lugar de la fiesta, Takano, quien no le había quitado la vista a Ritsu, decidió hacer su jugada, cuando vio que este salía del salón donde se encontraban, dándose cuenta que iba al sanitario, lo siguió hasta este lugar, entrando después de él y poniéndole seguro a la puerta. Con el ruido de esta Ritsu se dio la media vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con aquellos orbes ya conocidos.

- _Que diablos estas haciendo acá?—_ Dijo un Ritsu un tanto alterado, saliendo de su compostura general.

- _Siendo el padrido de la boda, acaso no me viste –_ Al oir esto Ritsu, se dio cuenta que durante toda la ceremonia estuvo centrado en la pareja y su felicidad, pensando que para su edad realmente no tenía nada importante, más que buenas calificaciones y un trabajo espectacular, pero de su vida personal no tenia realmente nada, lo que le había dolido. _–Bueno ya me retiro del lugar, ire a felicitar a mi ex profesor –_ Terminando de lavarse las manos y tratando de esquivar la profunda mirada de Masamune.

Pero este no perdería una oportunidad así, le tomo la mano y lo llevo contra una pared. _–No seas frío conmigo, de verdad que necesito pedirte disculpas, yo te intente contactar, pero la vida es irónica y no pude, lo bueno es que da segundas oportunidades, por favor empecemos a conocernos, no perdamos esta oportunidad –_ Termino de decir Masamune, un poco desesperado, pero lleno de pasión, acto seguido comenzó a manosear sin reparos el cuerpo de Ritsu, mientras ansiaba poseer ese cuerpo y esa boca otra vez, ese chico sería suyo, estaba a punto de tocar nuevamente esa boca como la miel, cuando Ritsu alejo de él, lo miro desafiante y hablo _–Si tanto se te intereso, pues juégatela, te doy la posibilidad, pero empezaremos desde cero, yo no seré la putita de nadie, así que si sólo quieres sexo me avisas y solo nos hundimos en el placer, pero si quieres algo serio comenzaremos como una pareja común –_ Ritsu no sabía de donde le había salido el coraje para decir todo eso, pero era lo que sentía, no quería que nadie jugara con él, ni tampoco ilusionarse, pues ya había sufrido una vez y ahora quería lograr algo sólido y comenzaría a hacer bien las cosas, no sufrir como en el pasado.

Masamune estaba confundido, eso de empezar como una pareja normal, no era algo que recordara haber hecho alguna vez en su vida, pues para él, la forma de relacionarse con la gente constistian en ir por algo de comida o alcohol, si es que, y a continuación sexo y más sexo, nunca una cita, darse la mano o cualquier otra expresión de conquista, pues él, el gran Masamune Takano no lo necesitaba, la gente iba donde él. Algo se movio en su interior y lo sintió como un desafío, además más que mal, sentía algo inexplicable por el de ojos verdes, más allá de la simple pasión y después de todos ya era un adulto, por alguna vez en la vida debía jugársela y tratar de lograr aunque sea un noviazgo.

Se alejo del menor, le dedico una sonrisa y pronuncio un acepto, luego de eso se fue, dejando confundido a un Onodera, por cual de las dos proposiciones había aceptado.

Luego se fue a disfrutar de la fiesta y buscar comida, pues estaba más que hambriento luego de horas de viaje. Al acercarse a Kirishima le dio sus felicitaciones, saludando también a su pareja e hija, a quienes ya había visto un par de veces por el hospital, estaba conversando con ellos, cuando escucho una voz a su espalda.

– _Está realmente maravillosa esta fiesta –_ Decía un Takano regalando una enorme sonrisa a ambos novios _–Veo que estaban en una conversación –_ Dijo educadamente, lo que dio paso a una presentación innesaria, pero a la cual Masamune se presento como si no lo conociera y luego de eso se alejo de la pareja, invitando al nuevo conocido por un trago, se sentaron alejados del resto en una mesa, y poco a poco la tensión se fue rompiendo hasta que entablaron una movida charla, cosas banales, pero ambos sin darse cuenta estaban muy entretenidos.

A lo lejos los recién casados notaron la escena y se sonrieron complicemente, ambos sabían que de esas situación iba a salir algo importante y se sentían especiales por ser el punto de union.

Al finalizar la fiesta, Takano se ofreció a acercar a Ritsu a su casa y este acepto pues estaba más que cansado, se dieron sus números móviles y se despidieron con un beso la mejilla, ambos pensando que pasaría en el futuro, pero Takano ya estaba decidido, nadie se le escapaba y jugaría todas sus cartas de ser necesario.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado y como siempre atenta a lo que me quieran decir. Se que está lento, pero lo importante son las conclusiones a las que ambos llegaron y que pasara ahora, Takano quiere jugársela como nunca lo ha hecho y Ritsu quiere volver a amar.**

 **Que este de maravilla, Saludos!**


End file.
